eddsworldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tom
Tom -''' jeden z głównych bohaterów. Jego realnym odpowiednikiem jest Thomas Ridgewell '(urodzony 27 czerwca 1990 roku) znany również jako TomSka. Wygląd Tom ma brązowe włosy, uczesane pod górę (włosy w gruncie rzeczy to narośl bądź forma "owłosionych" kości, co widać w odcinku ''PowerEdd, gdy Edd przenika Matta i Toma wzrokiem X-Ray''). Nosi zazwyczaj niebieskie jeansy, niebieską bluzę, pod którą ubiera szarą koszulkę, oraz trampki, które z początku były czarne, potem nosił je ze wzorkiem czarno-białej szachownicy. Charakter Tom jest raczej wybuchowy oraz bardzo flegmatyczny i ponury. Często wpada na głupie lub dziwne pomysły. Lubi przeklinać, aczkolwiek przy przyjaciołach hamuje wulgaryzmy na rzecz absurdalnych zdań składających się z przypadkowych słów. Ma również słabość do alkoholu. Ciekawostki *Jest świadkiem Jehowy. *Ma ulubioną gitarę, którą nazywa Susan (połamaną przez Edda w odcinku ''Ruined). *Posiada chorobę, dzięki której w jednej chwili mogą pojawić mu się wąsy WTFuture. *W dalekiej przyszłości Tom jest zmuszony do noszenia dość nietuzinkowego cybernetycznego implantu na oczy z powodu raka WTFuture. *Nigdy nie był miły dla Torda. *Prawdziwy Tom poznał Edda przez internet, zaś Tom i Matt z serialu znali się od dziecka, jak wykazuje odcinek Fun Dead. * Posiada mroczny sekret. * Jego ojciec został zastrzelony przez niedźwiedzia z Shot Gunem. * Jego matka była kulą do kręgli (pokazaną podczas retrospekcji w odcinku 25ft Under the Seat), a jego ojciec ananasem (można go zobaczyć w odcinku Fun Dead) - przez to Tom ma czarne oczy i spiczaste włosy. * Jego ulubionym trunkiem jest wódka Smirnoff. * Swoją charakterystyczną fryzurę nazywa Steve.￼ Lista śmierci * Został zabity przez Matta w odcinku Eddsworld Halloween Short. * W odcinku Tom's Tales Of Awesome wskoczył do olbrzymiej sokowirówki. * Zginął i został zastąpiony przez klona Matta w odcinku Spares. * Również w odcinku Spares jeden z jego klonów został dwukrotnie wyrzucony za chęć zrobienia zakupów dla kotów. * Został pomylony za zombie i zastrzelony przez helikopter w odcinku Zombeh Nation. * W odcinku Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 został przebity przez klatkę piersiową nożem przez Hockey Mask Wearing Freak. * Ześlizgnął się z klifu i został wessany do silnika odrzutowego w odcinku Tom's Tales Of Brilliance. * Popełnił samobójstwo poprzez przybicie się do ściany przez kołki w odcinku Matt Sucks. * W odcinku Ruined ''prawdopodobnie umarł wraz z Tordem i Mattem spadając do środka pułapki, przy okazji amortyzując Edda. * Przez przypadek Matt strzelił w niego pistoletem elektrycznym, przez co został porażony na śmierć w odcinku ''Space Face (Part 2). * W odcinku Date Night padł ofiarą radioaktywnych skarpetek. Lista Toma ze słowem "Holy" *Holy Trombones on a pogo stick! - Święte puzony na kiju pogo! (Zombeh Nation)'' *Holy Sock Puppet in a Sausage Factory! - Święta pacynko w fabryce kiełbasy! (Hello Hellhole)'' *Holy Crap! - Jasna cholera! (Ruined) *Holy Pop Tarts and a Pencil Sharpener...no? - Święte prefabrykowane tosty i temperówko!... nie?... (Ruined)'' *Holy Happy holidays in a ha-------- (Zanta Claws)'' *Holy Toothpaste in a Suitcase, the credits are already done! - Święta pasto do zębów w walizce, napisy są ukończone! (Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Bang, Boom, Splat!)'' *Holy Bumblebees on a Body Board! - Święte trzmiele na desce! (Spares)'' *Holy Carrot Cake on a Kitten! - Święty cieście marchewkowy na kocie! (Spares)'' *Holy Reused Joke on a web toon! - Święty użyty ponownie kawale na stronie komiksowej! (Spares)'' *Holy Mongoose in a Monster Truck! - Święta mangusto na Monster Trucku! (Moving Targets) *Holy Beach ball in a Blender! - Święta piłko plażowa w blenderze! (Eddsworld Competition) *Holy Hot Dog on a toaster! - Święty Hot-Dogu w tosterze! (Climate Change) *Holy Pug in a Pizza Box from Pizza Hut! - Święty mopsie w pudełku z Pizza Hut! (WTFuture) *Holy bass on a beat! - Święty basie na bicie! (Hammer & Fail, część 2) *Holy snowflake on Jabba the Hut! - Święty płatku śniegu na Jabba Hucie! (Usunięta scena z Hammer and Fail, część 2) *Holy Lonely Pony Eating Macaroni - Święty samotny koniku jedzący makaron! (The Snorge) Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię, kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Spis Postaci Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Gówno Kategoria:Eddsworld Kategoria:Eddsworld postacie